


Гордиться собой

by Catwolf



Category: The L Word
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Injury, Child Death, Drama & Romance, F/F, Implied Femslash, Minor Character Death, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, War
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 19:33:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21124061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catwolf/pseuds/Catwolf
Summary: Таша знает, что на этот раз всё сделает правильно. Снова сможет собой гордиться. И может быть, ей даже не так часто станут сниться кошмары.





	Гордиться собой

**Author's Note:**

> После 4 сезона мне казалось, что дальше в сериале будет раскрыта тема посттравматического стрессового расстройства Таши Уильямс (поскольку пара намёков уже была), и, возможно, она разочаруется в войне в Ираке, станет пацифисткой, и благодаря этому они с Элис начнут лучше друг друга понимать. Я был крайне разочарован, что в 5 сезоне все проблемы Таши в армии свелись к тому, что её осудили за гомосексуальное поведение, поэтому попытался вкратце рассказать историю так, как она понравилась бы мне больше.

_Я столько раз видала рукопашный,_   
_ Раз наяву. И тысячу — во сне._   
_ Кто говорит, что на войне не страшно,_   
_ Тот ничего не знает о войне._

_ **Юлия Друнина** _

  
Жара.  
Чужой город, раскалённый, пропитавшийся зноем и запахом крови. Жар и вонь впитались и в стены, и в желтовато-серый песок дорог; кажется, они останутся здесь навечно.  
Жара, вонь и пыль. И звуки выстрелов, крики людей, шум машин и вертолётов…  
Таша Уильямс, капитан вооружённых сил США, стоит на коленях в пыли, поддерживая голову умирающей женщины. Эта женщина — солдат её подразделения, дома её ждут двое детей… муж отговаривал от службы в армии, от участия в боевых действиях в Ираке… говорил, что это не женское дело…  
Таша помнит, что говорила им всем — всем, кто служит и служил под её началом. Что женщины ничем не хуже мужчин и имеют право сражаться за свою страну, если чувствуют к этому призвание. Что их миссия — миротворческая, что они хотят жителям Ирака только добра.  
Миротворческая…  
Мы все вернёмся домой, говорила она. Все без исключения. Я вам обещаю.  
Она соврала. Соврала тем, кто зовёт её своим капитаном. Тем, кто ей верит.  
Соврала — не зная, что врёт.  
Таша смотрит в расширенные глаза, полные слёз, боли и ужаса. Никто не хочет умирать. Все боятся смерти — особенно если есть ради чего жить.  
Есть ради чего жить. А есть ли ради чего умирать?  
Возможно, они могли бы стать подругами. Возможно.  
Огромное кровавое пятно, расплывшееся на форме. Кровь на пальцах Таши — в первые секунды она пыталась зажать ладонью рану. Кровавые пузыри на губах умирающей.  
С такими ранами не выживают. С такими ранами умирают очень быстро.  
Быстро — но всё равно мучительно…  
Таша замечает краем глаза движение у стены дома. Резко вскидывает голову, поворачивается, чувствуя злость — почему ей не дадут даже закрыть глаза женщине, с которой они вместе служили?  
У стены стоит девочка в чёрном платке. Смотрит на Ташу ничего не выражающим взглядом.  
И — медленно поднимает худыми руками винтовку.  
— Брось, — еле выговаривает немеющими губами Таша. — Брось, слышишь? Не надо…  
Девочка не слышит. Или не хочет слышать. Или не понимает.  
Поднимает винтовку. Наводит на Ташу. В глазах по-прежнему нет ничего — ни страха, ни ненависти, ни радости.  
Чувствует ли она хоть что-то? Чувствовала ли раньше?  
Продолжая поддерживать одной рукой умирающую соратницу, Таша выхватывает пистолет.  
И — стреляет.  
Она попадает в горло. Бьёт фонтан крови, слышатся хрип и бульканье; девочка падает на колени, платок сползает с её головы…  
Кровь… кровь и песок…  
Таша переводит взгляд на лицо женщины, чья голова всё ещё лежит у неё на коленях.  
Мёртвые стеклянные глаза смотрят на неё, ничего не выражая.  
Так же, как и глаза девочки.  
Когда та была ещё жива.  
  
_Кровь, фонтаном бьющая из артерий…_  
_ Убитые сослуживцы…_  
_ Убитые враги…_  
_ Убитые дети…_  
_ Они — миротворцы… они этого не хотели…_  
_ Обгоревшее лицо солдата, попавшего в пожар… жуткая чёрно-кровяная корка спёкшейся плоти…_  
Таша кричит.  
Рывком садится на постели — и продолжает кричать, хоть и понимает уже, что всё это ей приснилось.  
Это сон. Только сон.  
Если бы — только сон.  
Если бы — не воспоминания о том, что она видела в Ираке.  
— Таша?..  
Элис. Проснулась. Садится на постели, включает ночник, откидывает с лица волосы. Смотрит встревоженно, касается рукой плеча, тянется обнять.  
— Таша, это только сон…  
Таша склоняется в объятия Элис. Вдыхает запах её кожи, отголосок цветочной отдушки лосьона для тела.  
— Только сон, — пальцы Элис нежно перебирают её волосы. — Только сон.  
— Если бы, — тихо говорит Таша, не поднимая голову от плеча Элис. — Если бы.  
Элис тихонько укачивает её в объятиях. Таша привыкла быть сильной, но сейчас Элис сильнее.  
— Вот почему я не хочу, чтобы ты туда возвращалась, — говорит Элис. — Вот почему. В первую очередь. Не просто… не просто потому что я против войны. Потому что я не хочу, чтобы тебе снились кошмары… ещё больше кошмаров. Не хочу бояться, что тебя убьют.  
— Я не вернусь, — внезапно говорит Таша и резко выпрямляется.  
Она не ожидала, что произнесёт эти слова. Не ожидала от себя такого решения.  
Но, озвучив его, отчётливо понимает, что оно — правильное.  
Элис смотрит изумлённо. Она тоже не ожидала.  
— Я подам в отставку, — твёрдо говорит Таша. — А потом… возможно, попробую поступить в полицейскую академию.  
Элис улыбается — мягко и понимающе. Протягивает руку, гладит Ташу по щеке.  
— Не можешь не отдавать долг стране, да? Не так — значит, эдак?  
— Не могу. Но… вернуться туда… кажется, не могу тоже.  
Таша готова терпеть ночные кошмары. Готова успокаивать Элис, обещать ей, что вернётся. Она знает — дело не в этом.  
Она привыкла поступать правильно. Привыкла гордиться своими поступками.  
Но ей всё труднее гордиться участием в боевых действиях. Всё труднее считать то, что она делает, благим делом.  
А значит, надо делать что-то другое.  
— У тебя получится, — говорит Элис и целует её. — Обязательно. Ты поступишь. Я в тебя верю.  
Таша целует её в ответ, и кровавые воспоминания отступают.  
У неё получится. Она перестанет быть армейским офицером, но станет полицейским. Хорошим полицейским.  
И снова сможет собой гордиться.


End file.
